Love For You
by schoenerFraulein
Summary: I always love you. You're my sweet love. Sweden x teenage femFinland.


**Love For You  
><strong>

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Rate: M

Pairing: Sweden x teenage fem!Finland

Warning: hentai, pedo, PWP, AU series, don't like don't read.

Note: Halldora (fem!Norge), Sven (Ladonia)

.

.

.

_Please do not forget that our lips have met_  
><em> And I held you tight dear<em>  
><em> Was it dreams ago<em>  
><em> My heart felt this glow only just tonight dear<em>

.

.

.

Tiina menunggu Berwald kembali dengan gelisah ketika melihat Peter sedang tertidur pulas. Suasana hati Tiina saat ini begitu kacau ketika melihat Berwald sedang berdua dengan Halldora tadi siang. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa pasti penyebabnya mereka bisa sampai bertemu satu sama lain dan Berwald sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk tidak menemui Halldora sejak mereka berpacaran enam bulan yang lalu.

"Mengapa Ber begitu padaku? Kupikir Ber mencintaiku!" Tiina bertanya dengan nada lirih. Hatinya sesak melihat kejadian tadi siang. Walaupun mereka hanya mengobrol biasa, itu memancing kecemburuannya pada saat itu.

Mengingat dulu Berwald dan Halldora adalah sepasang kekasih selama enam tahun. Sebelum Tiina lahir ke dunia, barangkali. Pada saat itu, Berwald mungkin masih seumurannya dan masih sangat muda.

Sudahlah, seharusnya ia tidak cemburu seperti ini. Lagi pula mungkin dulu Berwald masih anak-anak dan mungkin pertemuan mereka hanyalah reuni semata. Bukan untuk kembali berpacaran lagi dan sudah dua puluh tahun lebih berlalu, tentu tidak mungkin perasaan mereka masih tersisa.

Tiina sudah mencintai Berwald sejak lima tahun yang lalu dan ia baru berhasil menyatakan cintanya enam bulan lalu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia mencintai pria seram yang kaku serta nada bicara yang tidak jelas. Tetapi Tiina mengerti seluruh perkataan Berwald dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Seluruh perkataan Berwald adalah obat candu bagi Tiina sekaligus semangat untuknya.

"Mengapa berdiri di sini, Tiina?"

Tiina menoleh dan ia mengenali pemilik suara itu. Berwald, kekasihnya selama enam bulan belakangan ini. Jarak usia Tiina dan Berwald bisa dibilang cukup jauh, sekitar dua puluh tahun lebih ditambah dengan Tiina saat ini masih dibawah umur. Menunggu dua tahun lagi agar bisa diakui dewasa agar ia tidak dianggap anak kecil.

"Halo, Ber!" sapa Tiina ramah. "Maaf aku menganggu malam-malam, tetapi aku ingin ke sini sebentar. Mama sudah memberi ijin aku menginap ke sini."

Berwald memandang Tiina sejenak. "Mengapa tiba-tiba?"

Tubuh Tiina gemetar, jantungnya berpacu cepat hingga ingin meledak. Matanya tidak mampu menatap mata Berwald. Ia seperti membeku di tempat tanpa mampu bergerak ke tempat lainnya.

"Adakah sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi dan memeluk Tiina dari arah belakang dengan erat. "Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Tiina tidak membalas pelukannya dan terdiam tetapi sesaat ia mengatakan sesuatu. "Oh ya, tanggal 6 Juni itu hari ulang tahunmu, bukan?"

Tiina bersikap aneh hari ini, pikir Berwald logis. Sebelumnya, Tiina tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Berwald menatap Tiina dengan tatapan curiga dan melepaskan pelukannya. Tiba-tiba Tiina berkata seperti itu. "Ada sesuatukah?"

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Ber," jawabnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan mengambil kalender yang berada di dekatnya. Menunjukkan kalender tersebut kepada Berwald. "Karena ini tahun pertama aku akan merayakan ulang tahun Ber bersama-sama, selama kita berpacaran."

"Aku tidak mengerti," Berwald menanggapi perkataan Tiina dengan dingin. Ia tidak habis pikir apa yang mempengaruhi Tiina sehingga Tiina bersikap seperti ini. Jika Tiina sedang mabuk, bisa dibilang itu sangat tidak mungkin karena Tiina sedang tidak berada dalam pengaruh minuman beralkohol.

Respon dingin Berwald membuat hati Tiina sedikit terluka dan ia kembali teringat akan Halldora. Rasanya apa yang Tiina lakukan sama sekali tidak bisa membuat Berwald mengerti. "Aku ingin memberikan Ber hadiah terbaik," jawabnya lirih dan menarik kemeja Berwald. "Agar Ber selalu mengingatku."

"Mengapa begitu?" tanya Berwald heran.

Musim panas lima tahun lalu ia bertemu dengan Berwald ketika ia terjatuh dari pohon dan Berwald mengobati kakinya. Musim dingin, ia jatuh cinta pada Berwald hingga saat ini. Segalanya begitu sempurna hingga setahun lalu Berwald berkata bahwa ia dulu pernah memiliki kekasih. Mantannya begitu cantik, jika dibandingkan dengan Tiina tentu berbeda jauh. Halldora memiliki mata ungu yang indah sekaligus tajam, rambut panjang pirang yang lurus. Sedangkan Tiina adalah gadis yang memiliki pipi yang sedikit bulat dan tubuh yang berisi. Diam-diam Tiina sedang berdiet agar Berwald semakin menyukainya.

"Menurut Ber, apa Miss Bondevik cantik?"

Berwald yang sedang meminum kopinya, langsung tersedak setelah mendengar perkataan Tiina yang tiba-tiba. "Jangan bercanda," jawabnya kesal. "Aku sudah punya kamu."

Tiina menatapnya dan nada suaranya berubah perlahan-lahan, hingga terdengar seperti bisikan. "Tetapi dia cantik dan aku sama sekali tidak akan bisa menyainginya," ia bergumam dan rasa malu menghinggapi dirinya. Anak kecil macam dirinya mana tahu soal cinta maupun pria.

Tetapi ia harus mengakui bahwa dirinya cemburu pada Halldora karena tahu ia tidak akan bisa menang darinya. Jika suatu saat Berwald kembali pada Halldora, maka tentu Tiina tidak bisa mencegahnya.

"Maaf, aku bersikap aneh," ucapnya dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kemeja Berwald yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. "Lebih baik aku pulang saja daripada menganggu."

Tiina berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan impiannya untuk menjadi satu keluarga dengan Berwald maupun Peter dan Sven pupus sudah. Tiina menyukai mereka berdua sebagai anak dari Berwald sekalipun Peter adalah anak angkat Berwald. Mungkin memang ia tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersamanya sampai kapanpun.

Belum selesai Tiina meraih pintu keluar, ia sudah ditahan oleh lengan kokoh milik seseorang yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Menahan tubuh Tiina yang mungil agar tidak terjatuh. "Jangan pergi!"

Tiina melenguh pelan, gemetar sekaligus dingin. Berwald berada di sampingnya dan menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Berwald. Bukankah Berwald lebih memilih Halldora dibandingkan dirinya? Bukankah sebaiknya Berwald meninggalkannya dan memilih Halldora? Untuk apa ia menahan Tiina, itu hanya akan membuat Tiina semakin terluka.

"Berr—."

Sesaat Tiina seperti menghilang, Berwald membatin dan terus memeluk Tiina dengan erat. Meraih tangan mungilnya dan menciumi tangan itu dengan lembut. _Aku tidak tahu jika Tiina merasa seperti ini. Kupikir ia tidak mencintaiku.  
><em>

Tangan Berwald yang lain berpindah ke pinggang Tiina dan menahannya agar Tiina tidak berada jauh-jauh darinya. Dengan sukarela Tiina mendekat pada Berwald dan balas memeluknya dengan penuh sayang sekaligus kecemasan yang mendalam. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Ber . Aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun. Kumohon, tetap di sisiku."

Tiina berucap dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Berwald, menumpahkan segala kesedihannya di sana. Dengan lembut Berwald membelai rambutnya, helai demi helai penuh dengan kehati-hatian. Tiina begitu rapuh dan manis dan Berwald sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan sedetik pun dari Tiina. Sejak Tiina berusia empat belas tahun, Berwald mulai tertarik pada Tiina. Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun, perasaan cintanya semakin bertumbuh dan kuat. Karena Tiina, Berwald bisa melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam. Begitu banyak alasan mengapa Berwald memilih Tiina, gadis yang lebih cocok menjadi anaknya ini. Tiina adalah alasan bagi Berwald untuk tegar dan berdiri kokoh seperti sekarang ini. Kepolosan Tiina-lah yang membuat Berwald tertarik padanya dan rasa protektif terhadapnya.

"Aku juga," Berwald membalas perkataan Tiina. "Aku tidak sanggup untuk kehilanganmu."

Selesai mengatakan itu semua, Tiina terbenam dalam pikirannya sendiri dan Berwald membawanya ke kamar tidurnya sambil mengawasi apakah Sven dan Peter sudah tidur. Berbahaya jika mereka berdua tahu bahwa ia berniat untuk menculik Tiina. Dalam artian lain, tentu saja. Kakak Tiina, Tino Vainamoinen sangat protektif terhadapnya dan jika sampai ia tahu bahwa adiknya berada di sini, sudah dipastikan Berwald akan dibunuhnya mengingat Tino adalah mantan prajurit perang.

Sesampainya di kamar, Berwald membaringkan Tiina di ranjang dan mentautkan tangannya ke tangan Tiina dan mendorong tangan Tiina ke belakang. Mengecup bibir Tiina dengan lembut. Bukan ciuman yang penuh nafsu tetapi mengandung sebuah janji dan pengakuan cintanya untuk Tiina. Semua yang ia ingin katakan pada Tiina. Betapa ia mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati dan membutuhkan Tiina berada di sisinya sekaligus menginginkan Tiina untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Ikatannya dengan Tiina lebih kuat dibandingkan rantai sekalipun.

"Nggh—Berr, aku.."

Desahan Tiina yang didengar Berwald untuk pertama kalinya membuyarkan semua apa yang dulu pernah terjadi antara Halldora dan dirinya. Di sini ada Tiina yang menantinya. Tiina yang siap sedia untuknya.

Tiina gugup, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Terbaring di tempat tidur dengan keadaan lemah, lemah terhadap Berwald sekaligus dengan dirinya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan hubungan seintim ini dan ia belum pernah segemetar ini. Sekujur tubuhnya menegang.

"Tenanglah!" Berwald mendesis pelan dan menyentuh bibir Tiina yang tadi diciumnya dengan telunjuknya. "Kau cantik."

Cantik? Berwald pasti sedang bercanda. Tidak mungkin gadis sepertinya cantik.

Berwald membiarkan Tiina untuk mengetahui betapa ia menginginkan Tiina sebagai cintanya, kekasihnya bahkan ia ingin memiliki Tiina. Baginya, Tiina adalah nafas kehidupannya yang paling membahagiakan dan Tiina adalah hadiah dari Tuhan untuknya. Anugerah terindah seumur hidupnya yang Berwald sama sekali tidak bisa bayangkan.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Berwald melepaskan baju yang dikenakan Tiina tetapi Tiina mencegahnya dengan wajah merah padam sekaligus ketakutan. "Ber, kita masih terlalu cepat untuk melakukan ini," ucapnya lirih.

"Aku ingin melihatmu seutuhnya," Berwald menambahkan dan meraba-raba bagian tubuh Tiina. "Aku yakin pasti mengagumkan."

Tiina tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanyalah pasrah. Ia tidak berharap banyak setelah Berwald melihat tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bisa dibilang tidak begitu menarik mata dan pasti Berwald langsung berubah pikiran setelah melihatnya.

"Tiina, izinkan aku," ucapnya sekali lagi dan tubuh Tiina mulai terlihat walaupun masih tertutupi dengan pakaian dalam. "Biarkan aku memilikimu!"

Tiina malu dan ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya,tubuh telanjangnya dipandangi oleh pria kecuali oleh kakaknya sendiri maupun ayahnya. Itu pun ketika Tiina masih TK. "Jangan melihatku!" Tiina memekik dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Tubuhku jelek!"

Berwald menurunkan kepalanya ke bagian payudara gadis itu dan melepaskan bra yang dikenakan Tiina serta melemparkan benda tersebut ke sembarang tempat. Ia mengulumnya dengan lembut, selembut mungkin agar Tiina tidak merasa kesakitan. Merasakan tubuh polos Tiina yang pertama kali dilihatnya dan menatap perut datar Tiina. Ia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia bisa membuat Tiina mengandung anaknya. Membayangkan gadis kecil berwajah kaku dengan warna mata seperti mata Tiina sudah cukup membuat hasrat Berwald untuk memiliki Tiina meningkat.

Berwald memiliki banyak waktu untuk melakukannya. Dia tidak tergesa-gesa dan berlama-lama di setiap jengkal tubuh Tiina yang selembut satin, menjelajahi, menggoda dan mencicipi. Tiina mengerang dan terisak, gelombang sensasi yang diberikan Berwald membuatnya mengerang dan tidak berdaya. Tiina mendambakan Berwald. Setiap sentuhan bibir Berwald di tempat terlarang miliknya dan gerakan lembut pria itu menguarkan kenikmatan tiada tara.

Halldora benar-benar menghilang dari pikirannya secara total. Tiina lupa segalanya, baik itu papa dan mama maupun Tino, sang kakak yang selalu protektif terhadapnya. Semua begitu indah hingga membutakan semuanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi mereka untuk saat ini. Tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa.

"Berr—jangan berhenti,kumohon!" isak Tiina dan membelai rambut Berwald seraya mengulum payudaranya. "Aku ingin terus bersamamu."

Tiina menginginkannya. Ini benar-benar kenyataan. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi sekarang?

"Jika ingin berhenti, katakan saja!"

Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak ingin berhenti. Ia ingin merasakan Berwald sepenuhnya. Ia tidak peduli jika ia kehilangan miliknya asalkan pria itu tetap berada di sisinya untuk selamanya. Tiina tidak bisa hidup tanpa Berwald. Hidup bersama Berwald memang sulit, tetapi jika kehilangan pria itu, Tiina tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Ber, cintai aku. Kumohon, jangan anggap aku anak kecil!" Tiina terisak. "Lakukan apa yang Ber suka asal Ber mencintaiku, _moi_."

Tiina memang anak kecil baginya, tetapi Tiina adalah anak kecil yang aneh dan spesial karena hanya Tiina-lah yang bisa merusak pikirannya hingga mati rasa. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia bisa dituduh memperkosa anak di bawah umur tetapi Berwald tidak peduli karena ini bentuk luapan cinta yang bisa ia berikan pada Tiina. Berwald tidak pernah habis pikir mengapa Tiina tidak percaya diri terhadap dirinya sendiri. Bukankah Berwald berkali-kali sudah menyerahkan segalanya untuk Tiina sebagai bukti cintanya. Apa yang kurang darinya hingga Tiina tidak percaya kepadanya?

Ia berhenti mengulum payudara gadis itu dan melihat hasil perbuatannya barusan. Ujungnya mengeras dan menegang. Lalu, ia memindahkan bibirnya ke leher dan memberikan bekas-bekas gigitan di sana.

"Aakh—Ber, geli—Ber ingin menyiksaku!" desah Tiina gemetar, ia bisa merasakan ada cairan yang keluar dari kewanitaannya. Cairan bening, akibat cumbuan yang diberikan Berwald—membasahi seluruh celana dalamnya hingga membasahi seprai di beberapa bagian. "Ini terlalu memabukkan."

Berwald menghentikan cumbuannya untuk sesaat dan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata ungu Tiina lekat-lekat. Membelai pipi Tiina dengan lembut. Seumur hidupnya, Berwald tidak pernah bertemu seorang gadis yang begitu mendambakannya seperti Tiina.

"Lepaskan kemejaku!"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan menurut. Pelan ia melepaskan kemeja Berwald dan menjatuhkan benda tersebut ke bawah ranjang. Tubuh telanjang pria itu terlihat jelas, terbentuk bagus dan indah walau usia Berwald sudah mencapai kepala empat. Dan itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi pesona Berwald di hadapan orang banyak. Wajar saja jika banyak wanita yang menyukai Berwald bahkan mengejar-ngejarnya. Seharusnya ia sadar diri, wajar jika orang memberi label macam-macam terhadapnya dan ada juga yang menuduh Tiina mengejar Berwald karena hartanya.

Jari jemari Tiina menyentuh dada Berwald dengan lembut. Mereka berdua kini sudah bertelanjang dada dan Tiina malu memandangi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mengira tubuhmu sebagus ini,moi."

Senyuman muncul di wajah Berwald untuk pertama kalinya. "_Ja_. Ini pertama kali untukmu?"

"Ya," Tiina mengakuinya dan balas tersenyum. "Aku tidak punya pengalaman dengan pria manapun."

Berwald membuka celana panjangnya dan melepas benda yang menghalanginya untuk bersatu dengan Tiina. "Cukup denganku saja," tambahnya dengan nada ingin memiliki Tiina dan menatap cairan yang tembus dari celana dalam Tiina.

Tiina memukul-mukul dada Berwald. "Jangan anggap aku anak kecil kalau begitu!"

Ya, sepertinya ia tidak perlu berkata apapun lagi pada Tiina. Celana dalam yang dikenakan Tiina dilepaskan begitu saja dan ia memandangi kewanitaan Tiina yang basah akibat perbuatannya. Ia memaksa Tiina untuk duduk dan memainkan kewanitaan gadis itu dari belakang. Menyentuhnya dengan tangan kosong. Lembut dan dingin, belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun.

Tiina meleleh akan sentuhan Berwald di bagian sensitifnya. Jari-jari Berwald memasuki miliknya dan membuat gerakan-gerakan di sana. Gerakan yang menurut Tiina itu menyakitkan.

"Ber—Berwald, tidak!" Tiina menjerit. "Aku malu!"

Berwald tidak mendengar, terlalu fokus dalam kenikmatannya. Tidak puas, ia menyentuh payudara gadis itu dan menyentuhnya. Mencubit, memilin, menyentuh semuanya dilakukan untuk memuaskan dirinya dan juga Tiina. Tiina merintih dan gemetar setiap Berwald menyentuh bagian tubuhnya. Gemetar karena cinta dan nama Berwald selalu terucap dari mulutnya seolah-olah ia meminta lebih.

"Sudah saatnya," Berwald berkata dan membalikkan tubuh Tiina hingga berhadapan dengan dirinya. Memeluk Tiina dengan erat dan mendorong miliknya masuk ke dalam milik Tiina. Tiina kaget, gerakan perlahan Berwald mendorong Tiina untuk merasakan desakan lembut itu. Tiina memejamkan mata dan memikirkan kemungkinan lainnya. Ia pernah mendengar bahwa melakukan ini rasanya amat sangat sakit.

Dan itu memang benar adanya, terasa seperti itu. Nyaris membunuhnya hidup-hidup. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, itu semua tergantikan dengan perasaan nyaman yang membuatnya seperti terbang ke awang-awang. Hanya ada Tiina dan Berwald. Berdua saja.

Penyatuan cintanya dengan Berwald membangkitkan kenikmatan sekaligus kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sebelah tangan Berwald berada di leher Tiina, yang lain di pinggang Tiina yang ramping, dengan lembut mendekapnya untuk mengimbangi gerakannya agar Tiina tidak terlalu kesakitan. Di setiap gerakannya yang lembut, Tiina bisa merasakan denyut kenikmatan yang mengejutkan mulai meningkat dan bergelora. Ia tersengal ketika merasakan tubuh Berwald yang panas dan kuat berada di dalamnya.

"Aku.. merasakanmu, Ber," bisik Tiina di telinga Berwald, mendekap semakin erat. "Jangan lepaskan aku!"

Berwald tidak menjawab dan tetap berdiam di posisinya sekarang. Tiina merintih dan menyebut nama Berwald untuk kesekian kalinya. Tiina gemetar nikmat setiap kali pria itu bergerak. Ia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia adalah gadis dewasa sekarang dan Berwald sudah memandangnya sebagai gadis dewasa.

Bibir dan tubuhnya menyambut Berwald sepenuhnya. Mata Tiina berubah jadi nanar dan terisak-isak, tangannya menggapai-gapai Berwald tanpa kendali.

Berwald mendesak Tiina semakin keras lagi dan untuk kedua kalinya,Tiina merasakan sakit di bagian organ intimnya. Ia mengecup bibir Tiina untuk kedua kalinya agar Tiina tidak merasa kesakitan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Berwald sudah mencapai titik kenikmatannya sementara Tiina memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk melakukannya. Tiina sudah terlihat untuk melakukannya dan upaya terakhir adalah ia mengeluarkan cairan miliknya ke dalam milik Tiina dan mengeluarkan miliknya.

"_Jag alskar dig_, Tiina," kata Berwald dan membelai dahi Tiina. "Maafkan aku, Tiina."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Tiina lembut dan terbenam dalam pelukan Berwald dengan manja. "Ini baru pertama kalinya, aku tidak akan apa-apa. Nanti akan sembuh beberapa hari."

"Apa aku melukaimu?" tanya Berwald dingin sekaligus cemas begitu melihat darah di seprai.

"Sudah kubilang tidak, Ber," Tiina tertawa. "Aku percaya padamu."

_Aku suka senyumanmu, Tiina. Kau cantik._

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Tiina pingsan dalam dekapan Berwald. Tiina tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi betapa Tiina mencintai Berwald, seribu kata pun tidak mampu dia ucapkan sebagai rasa cintanya terhadap Berwald.

Tiina terlihat lelah, tetapi wajahnya menunjukkan kebahagiaan mendalam untuk semuanya. Ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa Berwald lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Yang akan selalu terpatri dalam hati Berwald.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Keesokan harinya, Tino Vainamoinen menjemput Tiina yang berada di rumah Berwald. Sejak awal, Tino sudah curiga bahwa semalam Tiina pergi diam-diam ke rumah Berwald tanpa sepengetahuan orang rumah.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci, moi!" serunya pada Kukkanuma. "Ayo cepat masuk dan periksa apakah Tiina berada di sini?"

Kukkanuma mengonggong kecil dan Tino buru-buru menutup mulut anak anjing tersebut. Takut-takut kalau Berwald tiba-tiba muncul dan menghajarnya.

"Diamlah sedikit!" bisik Tino agak ngeri. Ia berjalan diam-diam ke dalam ruang tamu tetapi tidak ada orang di sana. Membuat Tino terheran-heran kemana gerangan Tiina. Apa mungkin ia salah sasaran tembak? Lagipula mungkin saja Tiina diam-diam pergi ke rumah temannya yang lain. Mengapa ia bisa paranoid seperti ini?

"Woof!"

"Sepertinya _sisko_ tidak ada di sini, _moi_," Tino menambahkan dan ia menginjak sesuatu. "Hei, apa ini?"

Rupanya Tino menginjak pita berwarna pink yang merupakan pita kesayangan Tiina serta kondom dan mengapa benda ini ada di sini. Jangan-jangan—  
>Tino memeriksa kamar Berwald untuk memastikan, jangan-jangan Tiina?<p>

Dugaan Tino benar, Berwald berada di kamarnya dan bersama seorang wanita. Bukan, orang itu dikenal Tino yaitu adiknya sendiri. Ya Tuhan, rupanya pria itu sudah berbuat terlalu jauh terhadap adiknya dan mengapa adiknya mau-mau saja dengan pria tua. Dunia sudah gila rupanya.

"Kakak Tino, boleh aku jadi istri Ber?" ucap Tiina di dalam mimpinya.

Tino terdiam mendengar perkataan Tiina. Adiknya baru berusia enam belas tahun tetapi ia bisa berpikir hingga kesana. Ia teringat betapa bahagianya Tiina ketika menceritakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Berwald. Dalam hati, Tino sedikit iri pada Tiina—di usianya yang tepat tiga puluh tahun, ia belum bertemu dengan wanita yang tepat dan menarik.

Tetapi itu bukan masalah sementara ini dan yang paling penting, Berwald harus segera melamar adiknya itu dan jika tidak, ia akan siap menampar Berwald untuknya. Atau mungkin meneriakkan _perkele_ di telinganya.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>AN Kalau ada serapan bahasa asing yang terlewat tolong diberitahu ya. Saya suka lupa soalnya #getok pala

Sisko (finnish)=saudara perempuan, perkele (finnish)=(semacam swear words), jag alskar dig (Swedish)=I love you.

Thanks for reading. R n' R please~


End file.
